Two Worlds What One Should I Pick?
by helex
Summary: Lucy had been forgotten by all humans after the death of her parents, but she was saved by wolfs. It took them time but the ones who killed her family find her. What will happen? First story so im gonna be open to ALL ideas thnx


_Two worlds_

_One Hope_

Francisca Nicole Cutler-Fildew

Prologue 

Its had been only a week ago that she had seen her family, sent off by them to go on a camping trip with her friends to have a great birthday for one of her small friends. But when she came back, all the happy memories were to soon lost, at what she saw when walking through the front door.

Letting her bag sit at the front door like a dog waiting to be aloud in, one by one her feet carried her body to the from room. Also she could hear and see fly's flying around the room with speed on the sides. The flies mostly around an over sized lump on the sofa, landing then taking off again within in seconds. Still moving, her small body, Lucy made it to the sofa. The flies had not noticed her, not moved to show her what was under them. Waving her arm the best she could, the flies seem to move, but not as much as she wanted them to. Again she waved her arm towards the flies, but as she did, her hand hit what was under them.

Something hard, wet and cold.

That hit made the flies jump and make a move away from what they where hiding. All that did was make Lucy scream, high and loud. She looked at the face of her father, his face covered in blood with holes in his face, eyes half eaten and his face in shock from what ever had happened to him.

Running has fast as she could, she ran into the dinning room, where it only made her even more scared and scream harder. There sat at the dark brown wooden table, was her mother. Arms down by her mother's sides, head back mouth wide open as well as her eyes. But this time Lucy would not run, her mother had been there all her life. Parties, shopping just things girl's do, but seeing her mother like this was not something she would ever picture.

Looking more closely at her mothers face, there was blood running down her face from her eyes, but her eyes weren't there. There where just red holes in her mothers face.

She couldn't take any more of seeing just her parent like that just was all she could barely handle. Forcing her body to move Lucy ran for the front door, but soon stopped by something soft but firm.

"Where do you think your going?"

Snapping her head up, she could see a man, but what she couldn't take her eyes of where his eyes. All black apart from small red dots in the centre looking back at her. Lucy could do nothing apart from stand there in fear and stair at the man in front of her with frightful eyes.

"Come with me to my pack…"

~X~

Eyes wide all he could see was blood. How could one person hold so much blood? Giving little thought, he didn't want to know. Yes he was a wolf, but not one that was ready for this sort of thing. Seeing fully grown man ripped to shreds by his master was not what he was planning to see.

Gingerly moving forward Romulus stood next to his master. To some one else it would have looked like a boy with his father, who was covered in blood at that moment. But to him it was more like he was an ant, and his master an elephant. The power was so different; he wanted to be just like him. Like how the student becomes the master in so many films he had seen.

"I have one more place to go. Try to keep up. Work on your speed."

Looking up at his master, it was plain to see that his master wasn't going to hold back. Watching his master make his move, Romulus took a quick deep breath and followed as closely as he could.

It took a lot of work but he caught up with his master, but soon wanted to run away again. In someone else's home there was a body on a soft red sofa, a man long dead, and flies at his body wanting their fill.

Holding his breath, he looked past that and soon saw a woman at a dinning room table head back, and arms down by her side's. He couldn't take his eyes of her, she was human and by the looks of just the front room and dining room, they lived a good life. Seeing all this made Romulus a little jealous, he lived in a forest just getting by, yet here was this couple living the perfect life.

His eyes where soon ripped from the woman's body and to a much smaller body. A young girl looking right into the face of his master, she was just standing there, maybe she could see that he was so powerful, but that couldn't be right, she is a human and nothing more.

"Come with me to my pack…"

Shock had taken over him. What!? Why!? A human in a pack of wolves! She would be killed just for fun. What was his master doing!?


End file.
